Full Moon
by AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter
Summary: It was a week since Rhydian had left to go with his mum and brother, but the full moon is dawning, and Maddy doesn't know how to spend full moon without Rhydian.
1. Escaping

Full Moon Chapter 1 - Escaping

AN – okay, so I've been really wanting to write one, so here's my first Wolfblood fanfiction. Chapter one of hopefully many :D Hope you enjoy :)

**Full Moon**

**Chapter 1: Escaping**

"_He loved you Maddy, you do know that?"_

The words of her best friend still echoing in her ears; did he really? Was it that obvious? She couldn't see it, but then can no one ever could tell.

"_Did he say that?"_

She was almost certain he didn't. He'd never expressed that in any way before, it was only ever friendship, and that's all it was going to be, wasn't it?

"_He didn't need to."_

She didn't want to trust him, Tom, as he had said those words, it would mean to trust her best friends as she always did, the ones who had had the chance to say bye... the ones who had saved them.

"Come on Maddy!" She heard a call through the house, her mother was still telling her to pack. It was a week since he left... A week since she last saw the face for real, but ever since that stupid day, with Ceri and Bryn, she had been constantly look at pictures of herself with Rhydian.

Her all time favourite was the time just before the first transformation, once they'd been running in the woods, and they were laid next to each other, and the picture made it look like we were holding hands, smiling at something between them.

There was another too. Mum took one of them as wolves. He was standing so it looked like he was protectively over her, her head against his neck, the way some animals show affection for each other. A stray tear slipped slowly down her cheek. She knew that he was out there. Would he still be thinking about her? Or would he already have forgotten?

Tomorrow is the full moon. Her first one without him. She remembers how he took her hand to comfort her when it was her first time transforming, the way he looked at her, so proudly, when she had, and how they had played on the beach, in the sand, being free, being wolves. She sighed, looking down. Her parents couldn't stop her finding him, not now. She needed him to be there tomorrow, like she had been for her other transformations.

-WB-

It was late at night now, almost full moon, and Maddy could tell. She was playful again, active, wanting to run, but she didn't have her running partner there... did she...

She laid in bed, thinking to herself, before finally coming to a decision. No she didn't care she was breaking all the rules, she knew where she wanted to be tomorrow night, and there was only one way she would get there.

-WB-

So her parents thought she was at school, she wasn't. She was running. Full wolf speed and running, faster and faster. She was faster than Rhydian normally anyway, at this speed she was twice as fast, if not more. No one knew she was, obviously, the fastest in school, as usual, she kept her wolf self hidden, except for extreme circumstances... She considered this one.

She didn't actually know where she was supposed to be going. It was like a sixth sense, leading her there, ever closer to where the pack were. The pack she so hated, and yet held her best friend, held the one she cared for most. She didn't realise, but was it love?

She knew she was getting closer. More and more tracks were around, there, for her to follow at her will. She bounded, like a wolf yet in human form, towards where she believed they were, calmly following like the soft patter of rain before the loud rumble of thunder. She was currently the rain, quiet, stealthy, intent on getting somewhere. But before long, she would be the thunder. And she knew she wouldn't be the only one, her parents she knew were following, somewhere. She could feel it, and she knew that before long, they would reach her, and she would be in trouble when they did.

-WB-

**AN - **if there's something you want me to include, review or PM me :D I've got some idea of where this is going :) I love reviews anyway, so anything that you want to comment on, please do :D I'll post more at some point this week, sorry this chapters so short, hopefully they'll get longer :)

AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter


	2. Returning

AN – so here's chapter 2, a day later than it was meant to be xD Sorry if the ending is rubbish xD I was so tired while writing it up xD

**Full Moon**

**Chapter 2: Returning**

She knew she was there before she saw anyone, the smell of a wild wolf, mingled with one of a tame wolf was easily distinguishable. In the distance she could hear her parents bounding up, obviously in wolf form from the pounding of the 8 paws she could feel on the ground.

She jumped into a nearby tree, much like Rhydian had done when he had been running from her when they first saw each other. The thought was painful, how she'd shunned him, tried to kick him out. She never realised how much of an effect he would have on her life, and now she just hoped he didn't kick her out of his new pack.

-WB-

Meanwhile, Rhydian had heard a twig snap as someone stepped on it, he determined which way it came from, and was constantly looking around. He was fed up of being the only adult in human form; he wanted to be back with Maddy, and Maddy's pack. They were the ones that understood him. Even Bryn, whose first transformation wasn't for a while yet, was getting over excited, running about like the wild wolf that he was, but Rhydian didn't fit in, he didn't belong as they did.

He heard a twig crack again, but he wasn't the only one. Other members of the pack quickly joined him, forming a circle facing all directions, listening out for anything else. Only one person thought to look up, and when he did, he stayed silent. Maddy indicated that her parents were on their way, and to stay on the alert. She hoped the pack would leave, but no such luck. They stayed there, waiting, Maddy's breaths getting steadily calmer as she watched them. They fanned out, only one of them staying behind. The young one.

"You came then" Bryn spat as Maddy jumped down from the tree.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks for that, by the way" she frowned at the welcome.

"I wouldn't have" Bryn replied, "but my brother needs you."

"Then why didn't he say bye?"

"Oh, he wanted to. There are some things you don't know." Bryn said, he desperately wanted to tell Maddy, but he knew he couldn't.

"Then tell me Bryn."

"It's not for me to say," he replied, before sprinting off. Maddy didn't have the heart to follow; she sat down, and waited for them to return, praying that she would be accepted. She didn't belong with her family unless her whole pack was there, that included Rhydian. She just hoped her parents were okay.

-WB-

An hour passed with no sound of either pack; the big or the small. Bryn had long since disappeared into the wilderness, where he belonged. Her mind dwelt on what he'd said, that Rhydian had wanted to say bye, but wasn't allowed, and she frowned, confused.

She continued sat against the tree, straining her ears to hear what was happening but she couldn't hear anything, before suddenly she heard raised voices.

"Nonsense! We'd have heard her!" It was the voice of Ceri, and Maddy quickly scrambled to her feet, ready to jump into a tree.

"Mads was good at hiding herself mum" was Rhydians' reply. She guessed her parents would be glaring at him, thinking that it was his fault, but it really wasn't. It was because Maddy knew no different on a full moon. She heard the voices' getting closer, and not knowing what to do; she jumped back into the tree and stayed there.

"My daughter is here. Where is she?" Emma almost screamed, making Maddy want to jump out just to get to her, to tell her everything was alright.

"Mrs Smith!" Rhydian said to shut her up, "I haven't seen Maddy all night, I think that, if she were here, wouldn't it be me she was looking for?"

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Daniels' voice was strained.

"I..." Rhydian frowned, realising he couldn't confirm it. "I will walk you around the packs territory, then it will be confirmed."

"You can't do that Rhydian!" Another pack member said.

"I can, and I will" he replied. "Besides, then they'll know your territory perfectly and won't cross it again." Not many people picked up on the 'your' but four did, Bryn, Maddy, Emma and Daniel.

"Fine, but make it quick" Emma snarled, and he nodded.

"Of course" he said, before walking off, the three of them leaving in human form.

-WB-

AN – Another short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer :), thanks for all the reviews and follows guys :D keep them coming :D I know roughly what will be in the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up tomorrow :D


	3. The Fight

**Full Moon**

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

Maddy wasn't disturbed again for another few hours; it was well past noon, when her phone rang, meaning half the pack heard. She quickly silenced it, jumping through the trees and texting Tom in reply to why she wasn't at school, which she was certain, the question was going to be. She then quickly turned her phone off; trying to make sure it stayed silent.

She'd seen her parents around a few times, but not much, mostly she stayed silent. Bryn had taken her some meat at one point, which she was eternally grateful for.

"The moon rises in 2 hours" Maddy heard her mother's voice, "What do we do if we don't find her?" the voice was shaky, worried.

"Mrs S, I'm sure she'll turn up" Rhydian said, right now all Maddy wanted to do was run around, jump like they did on her first transformation, but she couldn't, she had to stay put, even though she was itching to get up.

"We'll know when we change, you know we'll know" Daniel said, comforting Emma. "We'll find her, don't worry." Emma nodded, leaning against Daniel.

"I can do another search if you like Mrs S," Rhydian looked around, he hadn't used Eolas, he didn't want to in case she was hiding from him." Emma shook her head.

"Don't bother yourself with it Rhydian," she said, "She'll turn up." He nodded and frowned.

"Come on Mads, where are you" he muttered to himself, wishing he could sense her.

-WB-

How Maddy wished she could talk without speaking. It was about 5 minutes before she would be transforming, and she wanted to be with Rhydian. She needed to be at ground level anyway. Emma and Daniel were still waiting, down by a fire which had been lit around an hour ago.

She finally jumped down, out of the tree, trying to stay silent. She knew people would hear her, but she didn't care. She ran a short distance, wanting to transform while holding Rhydian's hand, but couldn't. She ran to stop herself, before she felt herself getting ready to change, her site changed first, her eyes going yellow, before the rest of her changed into the wolf. She sprinted back towards the pack, where she would feel safe, and where she knew her parents and Rhydian were.

As soon as they saw each other Maddy and Rhydian were together, running, playing, being the kids they were. The recently turned wolves, each at a similar age, sprinting through the woods, howling when they would normally laugh, separating themselves from the group, until Ceri came over.

-WB-

Ceri growled loudly at the invading wolf, Maddy, wanting her to get away from Rhydian, but Rhydian stayed there, protectively by her. His paw slyly but lightly resting on one of Maddy's, which as soon as Emma and Daniel saw, they understood, and they stood behind the pair of wolves, curling up next to each other, Daniel protectively around Emma in case the worst should happen, however this they would have to watch carefully, aware that they could lose their daughter.

Slowly Rhydian and Ceri started circling, Rhydian effectively blocking Maddy's chance to help him, before they lunged at each other, causing one of them to stop.

-WB-

Maddy and Rhydian had run off when Ceri had fallen injured during the fight, they would argue this out in human form, more evenly for everyone. They had needed to hunt, to eat, to chase and to play, and that is what they had done. Now, back in human form, and holding hands, they entered the pack, together. Emma and Daniel quickly ran up to them, apologising to Rhydian and hugging Maddy tightly, however Ceri sat back, and Bryn watched on from the side.

Slowly, Rhydian headed over, keeping hold of Maddy's hand, causing her to join him. She understood that he needed her for support.

"You betrayed us" was the first thing Ceri said, looking directly at her son. "You betrayed me, your pack, everyone you should have held dear."

"No Ceri" Rhydian said, everyone noting he was calling her Ceri again. "You betrayed your son. I told you. And you made me leave." Rhydian's voice was slow, hurt, and Maddy glanced at him, confused, obvious to the anger that was emanating from him.

"Rhydian, what-?" Maddy asked, but was cut off by Ceri.

"You said you loved her. A tame wolf. You are wild, son. I will not have my own cub with a tame cub." Ceri growled at Emma, Daniel and Maddy.

"I'm NOT a cub Ceri. I'm a wolf. And I've been a lone wolf for a long time. You were never there to protect or guide me." Rhydian spat back at her, his eyes slightly yellow. "I had a pack! You drew me away."

"You are my cub, therefore you are a cub" Ceri scowled, before turning to Maddy, "And you. What is a tame wolf like you doing here?"

Maddy's voice was quiet as she replied, however she was sure of herself, "I've not transformed without Rhydian before. I don't plan on breaking the tradition," she said, a lot calmer than Rhydian was.

Suddenly Emma and Daniel understood, and finally they spoke up, "Enough Ceri. You know as well as I that they cannot be separated." Emma said, her eyes narrowing at Ceri.

Rhydian and Maddy looked between each other confused. "We've got our pack, you've got yours, and now where do our cubs want to go?" Maddy was going to comment on the use of the word cubs, but she held her tongue, for the sakes of this.

"I think Rhydian should decide," she said, there was an unsaid thing about Maddy going with her parents, but no one was sure with Rhydian.

"I choose..." he stopped frowning. If he chose his family he might lose Maddy, if he chose Maddy he would lose his family. But his family hadn't been much like a family anyway. He finally lost control, releasing Maddy's hand and transforming into the wolf, running into the distance. Only one ran after him, Emma and Daniel called her back, but she ignored them.

Bryn was about to follow however his mother held her arm out to stop him. "He'll return in his own time."

**-WB-**

AN – Okay, so a longer chapter this time :D Hope you guys enjoyed it, keep the reviews coming :D Guess what Rhydian's going to do :D I'd love to hear your thoughts :D I'm not likely to get another chappie up tomorrow as I'm at work and then watching MERLIN! :D however I shall do my best to get one up on Sunday :D Enjoy guys and please review :D (Oh this is finally over 2000 words :D) Oh and with reference to the chapter title, I know there's not much of a fight, I just wasn't sure what to title it xD


	4. Choices

AN so this'll be the last main chapter, the next one will be set many years into the future :) enjoy :D

**Full Moon**

**Chapter 4 - Choices**

"RHYDIAN!" Maddy called, sniffing him out, "RHYDIAN, WAIT" she shouted, slowly getting closer, being the faster of the two. "Rhydian, please" she said gentler this time, and finally he stopped, turning back into his normal self, and slid down behind a tree. Maddy skidded to a halt beside him. He was shaking... and crying. Maddy had never seen him cry before, and she didn't want to see it happen again. She sat down by him, and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

He sat there in silence, letting himself calm down, aware of the fact that Maddy was the one that had come back to find him, not his mother or brother. And weren't packs meant to look out for each other?

"Rhydian" He'd forgotten she was there when Maddy spoke, "You... you should stay with your family" although it broke her to say it, Maddy knew that it needed to be said, "You belong here, with them, in the wild."

"But you can't keep away from me can you Mads," he joked, trying to lighten the mood, and they both laughed slightly.

"It would've been my first full moon without you..." she shrugs, "and who's to say I'll stay away?"

"You'll go with your pack Maddy, it's where you belong. You'd hate it here," Rhydian sighed. He was confusing himself more. He wanted his family and Maddy, but he couldn't have both. "And we both know that you'll go with your parents anyway." Maddy looked down, she wanted to deny it, but she couldn't. She was still a young wolf, and was glad of the guidance, Rhydian didn't need it... "And I know where I belong." He said suddenly, making Maddy's head jolt up, "I'll see you back there Mads. I need to walk for a bit."

Maddy frowned, "You'll come back, right?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah Mads, don't worry about me. I was the lone wolf, remember" he jokes lightly, and she nods. "No need to rush though Mads, alright?" she nodded again and they headed off in separate directions.

-WB-

It was an hour before Maddy finally made it back to camp, having walked slowly, sadly, at some point she had started crying, but they had dried not long after, leaving her cheeks cold from the winter wind, and red. Her eyes she dried, and prayed that they wouldn't be read when she got back, and here she was, still slightly red eyes, but other than that, just as she was when she went, but with slightly redder cheeks.

"Maddy?" Emma was the first to notice her return, quickly getting up, heading towards her daughter and embracing her in a tight hug. "Maddy, what happened?" In her mother's arms, Maddy once again felt tears sting her arms and she shook her head,

"I don't know..." she said, sounding slightly lost. "He didn't say."

It was only now that Ceri finally stood up. She looked like she'd been crying, and Bryn definitely had been. "This is all your fault." She said, looking Maddy straight in the eye. "If Rhydian had never met you it would've all been better! That way he'd never have fallen in love, never have become 'tame. Never have wanted to –"

"Never have wanted to what, Ceri?" there was a sudden voice, none of the packs had spoken, and all turned to see Rhydian behind. "Never have wanted to leave? Never have wanted to follow you?" he shook his head, his eyes piercing his mother, seeing right into her. "You're selfish. You wanted me. You didn't want to take care of me; you just wanted me here, in your pack. To lead." He paused, glancing at the Smiths before continuing, saying names with particular force. "Maddy was the one who showed me I'm not alone. Maddy was the one who befriended me. Maddy was the one who helped me. The Smiths were the first to invite me into their pack. The Smiths were the first to guide me. And what did you do? You stayed with the pack, moping because I wouldn't come back with you, so much that you almost lost your other son, and only then do you try again. Maddy protected me, helped me, taught me. What did you do? You let a kid come and find me. You let him end up getting hurt."

"I didn't mean for that-" Ceri's words were broken, harsh...

"Tell them why you really wanted me here Ceri" He spat her name out like it was a piece of dirt, but Ceri stayed silent, "You can't can you. Are you ashamed?" By this point, Maddy could see Rhydian's hands steadily getting more wolf like. She wanted to get up and comfort him, but Emma was held on too tightly. "You wanted me because the pack leader is dying," Rhydian said bluntly, "And you wanted me to take his place." There were a few comments then, about reasoning. "Well here's some news for you 'mum'. Your plan failed. You better hope Bryn lives up to the same standards" at the mention of his name, Bryn hid himself away slightly; he was still too young for all this anyway. "I've made my choice. I choose those that accepted me and gave me a chance, instead of those that wanted me for power."

Maddy finally broke free of her mother's hold and ran over to Rhydian, throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him hard, forgetting there were others there, forgetting that both his mother and her mother were there, and that they were with other packs, the only person she focused on was Rhydian. And he kissed her back, wantonly, his arms holding her tight, swinging her off the ground, in heaven...

Finally they were brought back to reality, breaking their sudden kiss. Maddy tried to slink off, embarrassed, but Rhydian held her there, she was his comfort when he needed it.

"So this 'tame' is your choice. Over family?" Ceri asked, her voice now as broken, if not more so, then Maddy's was earlier.

"No, this wolf, who has never once acted as a tame, and whose family accepted me in, are the people I choose." He said, more calm than angry now.

"You can't do that!" Bryn finally joined the conversation. "I need a brother..." he said his voice more shaky now.

"Well perhaps, at times, I'll come out here. But I'm going to live in the human world, where I have friends, and family who I know; and where I belong." Rhydian spoke, his voice perfectly calm, "Sorry Bryn, maybe one day we'll meet properly again..."

-WB-

AN – OMR! DID ANY OF YOU WATCH MERLIN TONIGHT?! IT WAS ABSOLOUTLY AMAZING! xD  
Anyway, xD Thanks for the reviews guys :D keep them coming :D Hope you enjoyed this story and will enjoy the next chapter too :D


	5. Epilogue

**AN So so so so so sorry this took so long! First I had loads written out, but my computer crashed and I lost it, then I lost enthusiasm, and now I've gained enthusiasm for reading WB fan fictions but not really writing them xD But here's the final chapter, full of some sweet banter and cute idea's xD haha. Hope you enjoy it though guys**

**Epilogue**

It was many years since Rhydian had spoken to his mother. Bryn came by every few weeks to check that he was alright, however he never stayed long. They knew he was scared, even though he always denied it. This all changed however, when Rhydian came out to meet him one night, pale, and announced something which made Bryn run to tell Ceri.

Since that day, almost 15 more years had passed.

"It's full moon tonight Mads," Rhydian said, grinning.

"Where shall we go this time?" She replied before a younger male voice butted in, he had short blonde hair, which was constantly spiked up without effort and dark brown eyes.

"The woods! I say we go to the woods," Rhydian and Maddy laughed.

"Whatever you say then, Sean," Rhydian replied and he jumped around overly happy.

"You know he'll expect that all the time," Maddy laughed, kissing his cheek lovingly. "Off to school then Sean, and don't be home too late."

"Yes mum!" was the only reply they had before the door shut and Sean ran off into the forest, his pre transformation nerves and excitement meaning that he was unusually active today.

Rhydian smiled to himself, "remember your first transformation?" he asked, and Maddy nodded.

"Lindesfarm. You stopped us from getting home because you wanted to be there, and I wouldn't leave" she laughed a little.

"Well, there's a few repeats of that isn't there smelly one" Rhydian grinned as Maddy laughed more and shook her head.

"That's your fault," she grins, enjoying what had become their regular banter.

"You started it!" Rhydian replied childishly before they both started laughing. "One day you'll grow up Mads" he grinned.

Maddy shook her head and went over to him to kiss his cheek, "That'll be a sad day indeed" she said, smiling, before heading to do some cooking. "Oh, Sean's bringing a girl round this evening" Maddy grinned, knowing that Rhydian would make Sean's life hell about two minutes before he arrived.

"Sounds fun," Rhydian grinned evilly.

"Don't be too hard on him, we don't want all the wolfbloods scared of our pack," she hit him lightly on the arm as he pouted. Rhydian grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him so they ended up hugging each other.

"Now why would I do that?" he joked, smiling softly before kissing her gently.

Maddy broke the kiss before replying, "Because it's what my parents did for you?" she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"That was good fun" Rhydian laughed, poking Maddy's nose.

"It was embarrassing more like" Maddy rolls her eyes, shaking her head at him. "See you later" she finally called to him, heading off to see Shannon for the day.

Rhydian smiled to her as she left, allowing Bryn into the house. It was the first full moon he'd spend with them, the first with his new pack too. Bryn had brought word that Ceri had, finally, died and while he wouldn't live with Maddy, Rhydian and his nephew, he would be around them more.

Rhydian kept his smile, realising how lucky he was now, and thanking the decision he'd made all those years ago.

**AN Sorry it's so short, but it's the epilogue xD hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
